


Invader Zim Drabbles

by Neorulez



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rating May Change, Romance, Sibling Love, Smut, multigenre fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!





	

“Brrr… where is the fucking bus at? It should be here already! Fuck, it is so cold I can barely feel my feet!” Dib trembled greatly as he waited for the bus to arrive. 

 

The weather as of lately was dreadful! There were countless rainstorm that barely ever stop! It was an never ending cycle!

 

“You really are pathetic human stink after all!” scoffed an all too familiar voice which made Dib’s blood boil intensely. 

 

“What fuck do you want Zim?” Dib growled, seething at the purple irken as he walked near him.

 

“Nothing at all. I just can’t understand why human stink such as yourself shiver so much because of a little rain and wind?” Zim barely understand concept of weather nor understand why Dib shivered so intensely like that. Though, the irken must admit it was very amusing. “You really are pathetic as I thought. Zim can’t help but laugh at you!” Indeed, this was atrociously laughable! Zim felt his sides hurting as he let out a crackling guffaws.

 

“Would you just fucking leave already? If all you came here is to laugh at me then you must be the pathetic one. You have nothing else to do but mess with me. What’s wrong with you, Zim, are you gay or something? Or are you obsessed with me? Choose your pick, I bet you are a queer, for sure, just look at you --- you seem like a pansy!” No offense to gay people whatsoever, but, Dib had no comeback so calling someone a faggot would really rile them up for sure. 

 

“How dare you insult ZIM?!” Zim exploded with anger. He clenched his fists to side, gritted his teeth, glowered furiously at Dib. 

 

“Uh oh,” Dib deadpanned. This situation at this moment did not seem too good --- or should I say safe. Let it be known, Dib intention was merely to antagonize Zim not make him so angry that the irken would actually want to cause him bodily harm. “Now Zim, calm down.”

 

“How dare you tell Zim to calm down you insolent fool!” snapped Zim, apoplectic with rage by Dib telling him to calm down. Never ever has Zim got so mad before that he intended on hurting someone to a severe degree, now that he has all he wanted to do was hurt Dib. 

 

“Will ya, just calm down, hothead!” Dib knew better than to speak because he knew for sure --- him just speaking in general only intensified Zim’s anger. “Look, I am sorry, I should I never called you gay, let alone implied that you were gay and for that I am sorry. Will you ever forgive me?” Zim stood there with an inexpressive look. “Well don’t just stand there like a zombie, accept my apology already!” Dib yelled at Zim.

 

“Zim does not understand? Why must Zim forgive human stink? Zim wasn’t fazed at all by what you said at all. What you said was true. Zim is gay.” Zim didn’t understand why Dib was apologizing, though, it was very amusing indeed, so much so that irken found himself walking over to his nemesis, pulling into a tender kiss.

 

“Mmmm….” Dib sounded out as Zim kissed him. The two begin kissing passionately and softly. Every now and then they would take in air to breath, though, they take less breathing time, immediately resume back to kissing. Zim nibble lightly on Dib’s bottom lip causing the glasses wearing teenager to whimper daintily.

  
  
  



End file.
